The Dark Type Master
by AceOfEagles
Summary: This is a story about Erik and his Journey around the Hoenn region and his love for dark type Pokemon ever since he was given a houndour egg back when he was 7 and now he must face every challenge that comes his way to become the master of dark types. If you don't it like don't read it.
1. Prolouge

As a young boy at the age of 7 Erik from New Bark town was helping Professor Elm with research on dark type Pokémon and Pokémon eggs, this was a fueled by an interest of the Pokémon world and this is what sparked his passion for dark types. Now he had heard all about these new kinds of Pokémon from Professor Elm and even then the Professor needed all the help he could get including the help of Karen the dark type master as she left her trusty Houndoom and Umbreon with the Professor so he could study them. Now Erik on the other hand decided to help the professor by seeing how these dark types react to a child playing with them or some other fun activity. Of course this was not even work for Erik has he being a seven year old kid playing came naturally to him and one day while over there he found something remarkable.

"Professor Professor there's an egg in the room Houndoom and Umbreon are in!" as Erik exclaimed so loud they could hear him in Kalos.

Now for the Professor this was very stressful because Karen was supposed to be picking up her Pokémon today and the last thing he wanted was an Egg to study while keeping his little helper calm on the day the Pokémon he played with for a month, so as soon as he heard that bit of news he replied by saying "I'll be right there Erik."

Erik was in shock to see a Pokémon egg as he was hoping he would have it for the years to come and due to the experiments Professor Elm had done with eggs he knew that the Egg would have whatever the female Pokémon was. Just then the door opened to see that Karen and Professor Elm were there and Karen was just as shocked as he was to see the Pokémon egg. After thinking for a while Karen spoke to Erik in the softest tone she could as if she was his mother.

"Erik is it Professor Elm has told me you really love ark Pokémon like my Houndoom and Umbreon and something tells me you're gonna be a great trainer one day, so you can have the egg."

Just then Erik's face grew a mammoth grin as he exclaimed "Thank you Miss Karen I promise I'll treat the egg well and play with it."

"Karen" The Professor spoke, "why did you give him that egg?"

"It's simple Professor, I heard Norman the old normal type gym leader is going back to Hoenn in 3 years with his family, as he found out that the Petalburg Gym accepted him as the new Gym leader but he starts in 3 years as they're going to have to redo how the gym order just for him coming in, so I thought before he leaves with his kid I'd give him something to remember Johto by since I can't battle him. Besides he's a good kid with a lot of potential and he has a gym leader for a dad he's gonna have to learn how to battle someday right?" The dark type master stated.

"Well Karen you're one step ahead as always, thinking about the futures of trainers like Erik. Who knows you might have some competition for the dark type master," stated Professor Elm.

_**Mean while outside the lab**_

Erik thought about one thing as soon as he was outside the lab "How am I going to create a team of dark types?"

That thought was soon gone as he looked at his new egg and thinking about how exciting it would be for him and whatever was in this egg would be to battle other trainers and maybe even his own dad.

* * *

**AN: I need a beta Reader for this I mean my grammar is not the greatest so that's all I need for a beta someone to be good at grammar and in some cases spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.**


	2. Chapter 1 Memories and battles

**Hello sorry for the lack of updates life was in my way again, so once again I hope you like this story so far.**

* * *

"Houndour use bite" our young hero commanded and of course that is what the black dog like creature did. Despite Erik having Houndour for three years now he had just began to battle with his dad, Norman, a year ago. In which these when Erik did do these Practice battles Norman would always analyze what he did well and what he did badly in. Now for some reason Erik always had a strange fascination with dark types and would always try to use or at least that's what he thought when he was young. Now that he was 10 he would have started his Pokémon journey if not for one thing. He had to move to a new region far away from Johto. This was mainly due to the fact that in Goldenrod city Norman's apprentice and Erik's close friend Whitney was taking over his role as gym leader. Going back to the battle we have Houndour.

"Houndour Houndour." The black dog creature replied and then he bit Norman's Linoone. Houndour was your average Pokémon with living with his trainer as such, in this case though since he was hatched from an egg Houndour thought of Erik as a father and less of a random human. Also Houndour despite his appearance was also friendly and normally got along with any Pokémon he met including Linoone. To Houndour, Linoone was a teacher for him showing him the basics of what to do in a battle and to use his attacks effectively so he could balance out his weakness. Linoone even saw so much potential in him when he was first hatched that after his first week of living Linoone taught Houndour façade. Linoone made sure Houndour would be a threat in battle.

"Good one Houndour. Let's see if we can finish this off with façade." As Erik said that he couldn't help but think about Whitney after all she was only 15 and she has accomplished so much. He did get a little jealous at times when his dad was with her trying to teach her how to battle like a gym leader would, but at the same time she was like a sister to him. Whenever she would visit she'd always keep in mind that he still was there, and she showed him stuff he'd never had seen. He remembers the one time when her Clefairy used metronome and it became hyper beam wrecking his dad's team. He also remembered her face when she found her first strategy with her Miltank. No matter what she did she always knew that he was there watching closely, in fact he hoped to face her in battle one day. She was even there when Houndour hatched. When she had seen what had happened she was amazed and congratulated Erik for getting his first Pokémon. She even watched him battle at times to see his style and how it differed from her own. Once he was done thinking he focused back on the battle.

"Houndour." The Pokémon replied aggressively. Just before that Linoone used thunder wave trying to slow it so he could use play rough. He did but Houndour dodged the play rough and then unleashed his façade. After that Linoone was down and out. Now back when Houndour was level 1 he could even take a tackle from Normans level 25 Linoone, but now that Houndour is level 16 he could take it. It still hurt but at the same time he was still standing.

"Norman, Erik. We have to leave now. All your stuff is packed right Erik." His mother said in a stern yet sing-song voice. She knew his son was slightly heartbroken that he couldn't start his journey right away, but she kept reassuring him that as soon as they got to Hoenn that he would start on his new journey.

"Yes mom." Erik replied in an apathetic tone. He just knew that there boat ride was going to be long so he packed everything he could to entertain himself. Although before leaving Professor Elm did give him a lure ball and a good rod as a going away present. Erik hoped that he would find a new Pokémon he could use so he could have two Pokémon before he starts his journey.

* * *

**Time for the author's note. Well the first order of business is that yes I had to include a back story to Norman and Whitney, and yes I had to mention her Miltank and her amazingly frustrating strategy. Now my next order of business is a new poll. I f you couldn't guess the next chapter which will be uploaded either tommorrow or the following day Erik will catch a new Pokémon and hopefully you've followed the story to know that there can only be two options to that so the poll will be uploaded on my profile so go there like now. Hopefully I will have the next chapter of my Fire Emblem story done on the day I'm not uploading the next chapter for this so yay.**


	3. Updates of an Author aka an authors note

**The sad truth is that I know I said I would update but then it was Christmas Eve and then Christmas then I got sick for two days and then I sorta forgot and now for the rest of the week I can't really update as tomorrow I go back to school and then for Friday to Sunday I'm going snow tubing and I use a Desktop and not a laptop for writing fanfiction. I'll update as soon as I can remember though. Now the other thing is the poll ANY READER (with an account) NEEDS TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE RIGHT NOW as I have a tie and there is only 2 votes so I at least need say 7 votes total for it but if it get's higher than that would be great. As for future character on chapter 4 I plan to introduce May and you get to see the amazement that is Erik awkwardly flirting. Although I was tempted to rename may to Christine (If any of you get the reference then say so in the review). Well till next time I remember to write may all of you have a happy new year.**


	4. Chapter 2 The Pent House Cabin

**You guys shocked on the update so am I because I had a snow day today and this is the first chapter on the boat.**

* * *

As Erik got on the boat carrying 8 bags and trying to look for his family's room while trying to refrain himself from saying "I'm on a boat" as loud as possible due to the fact that it would disturb a lot of the people. Now much to Erik's dismay his family's room was at the top of ship as if it was a pent house because Norman was a gym leader so he was sort of a celebrity, which meant he got gym leader perks. Once Erik got to the top he dropped his jaw as well as all of the bags because what he saw was amazing. Aside from the 6 bedrooms and the 3 bathrooms there was a huge living room with a 70 inch TV. He ignored the kitchen and dining room as all his focus went to the huge battlefield and he knew that eventually he would have to battle some people on the ship after all he was the son of a skilled gym leader. Eventually Erik had to know how his father could possibly afford this so he asked, "Hey dad how could you afford this place. I mean I knew Gym leaders make good money but this is something more of an elite four member or a champion would stay at."

In which Norman responded with this, "Well son I saved up a lot of money and just because I'm on a ship doesn't mean I can't work after all what did you thought this battlefield is for. Heck there's even an automatic referee there for gym battles."

To be fair Erik had never thought of his Dad still doing his gym battles on a ship before. Then Erik walked up to the automatic referee and there was a table next to it with a box on it. Then inside the box there were these new badges that he had never seen before. It had two circles with holes in the middle of them and the circles were linked with a metal bar. Then he noticed a paper in the box that said "Balance Badges." He quickly realized that these were the new badges that his dad had to give out. After that he heard knocking on the door. His dad told him to get it and a kid about his age came up and said, "Hey is this the room of Norman the normal type gym leader? Cause I really want to battle him."

Just before he could say anything Norman responded,"Why yes it is after all I wouldn't be here for nothing. Erik why don't you and Houndour explore the boat see if your new good rod and lure ball can catch anything on the fishing deck. I hear there's some dark types in the water."

Then the challenger said "Wait you have a Houndour. Your lucky they're pretty rare in the Hoenn region, but from what I can tell your gonna like the Hoenn region after all they have a lot of dark types. Oh and before I forget my name is Dalton and hopefully you come across me on your adventure, as we could trade Pokémon as I have some rare Pokémon from Unova that my cousin gave me."

Erik responded by saying, "Thank you Dalton I hope we do meet while in I journey in Hoenn." Then he decided to leave the room to go explore the ship with of course Houndour and not with 8 90 pound bags being carried on his back. Hopefully he could find some new dark types.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3 MAINLY BECAUSE ONLY 2 PEOPLE VOTED ON THE POLL AND I NEED 7 VOTES**

**ok bad cliff hanger aside I seriously need at least 7 votes total for the poll that's it, and aside from that we have an elephant in the room aka Dalton I decided that someone who isn't Wally should help him get some rare Pokémon so I thought and Dalton was born. Now he will have a much important role later after all he does have some rare Pokémon and wanted to trade but for what. Also as for other regions Pokémon there will be an Eevee involved and a multicultural festival in whatever chapter Slateport is in because that whole market place seems like a good idea for it and when I mean multicultural I mean it Kanto to Kalos all the way with all the treats including some characters returning and being introduced. As for anything else check my authors note that is under the the chapter title updates of an author.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON **


End file.
